REALIZE
by Ninjapan
Summary: Setelah perpisahan justru membuatnya sadar, mampukah Sasuke memperbaiki kesalahannya?


"Dengan ini maka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura resmi bercerai."

Kedua mantan pasangan suami istri itu saling menatap, salah satu dari mereka tersenyum. Sang mantan istri tampak tegar dengan keputusan Hakim. Sementara sang mantan suami, hanya menunjukan raut wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, _ne_ Sasuke?"

Mereka berdua kemudian berpelukan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Sang mantan istri memejamkan mata merasakan hangatnya tubuh kekar dan besar yang sedang merengkuhnya. Sementara sang mantan suami, menghirup harumnya aroma rambut _soft pink_ dalam dekapannya.

Menikmati hal yang mungkin tidak akan mereka rasakan lagi.

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **REALIZE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah perpisahan justru membuatnya sadar, mampukah Sasuke memperbaiki kesalahannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah 6 bulan sejak perceraian keduanya. Sakura juga sudah pindah dari rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Sasuke. Sesuai perjanjian, setelah bercerai Sakura yang akan pergi dari rumah itu.

Perjanjian. Perjanjian yang dibuat sebelum keduanya menikah.

Sasuke dan Sakura menikah selama dua tahun dan pernikahan itu tidak dilandasi cinta. Keduanya menikah karena memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Mungkin, di zaman yang sangat moderen seperti sekarang ini. Beberapa hal sudah dianggap tabu, misalnya perjodohan. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi. Sasuke dan Sakura menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka.

Perjodohan ini dilakukan demi keuntungan kedua belah pihak. Pada awalnya, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama menolak namun siapa sangka keadaan berubah begitu cepat.

Sakura yang tidak tega melihat kesehatan ayahnya yang terus menurun, memutuskan untuk menunda mimpinya menjadi _designer_. Sementara Sasuke, yang sejak awal sangat amat menentang pada akhirnya setuju, entah karena apa.

Dan pernikahan pun terjadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian menikah dan menjalani rumah tangga mereka layaknya pasangan _normal_ lainnya. Sakura tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Sasuke yang menginginkannya menjadi Ibu Rumah Tangga.

Hari-hari mereka sunguh tanpa cela. Sakura akan bangun lebih dulu dari Sasuke, menyiapkan sarapan juga bekal makan siang untuk suaminya. Sasuke akan selalu berangkat ke kantor disertai senyuman Sakura dan kembali pulang dengan sambutan hangat sang istri.

Keduanya tidur di kamar yang sama. Ranjang yang sama. Keduanya selalu hadir di pertemuan resmi atau pesta pernikahan teman. Mereka selalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat sangat saling mencintai.

Tapi, bukankah tidak ada pernikahan tanpa sebuah pertengkaran?

Sasuke tahu seberapa keras pun usahanya untuk melupakan _dia_ , atau seberapa keras pun usahanya untuk mulai melihat Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan sanggup. Semakin keras ia mencoba, semakin ia terus teringat.

Sakura sendiri tahu perasaannya. Mungkin awalnya ia menikah karena ingin membahagiakan juga menuruti keinginan orang tuanya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan itu muncul. Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Keadaan tidak memihak pada mereka berdua.

Sakura terkadang diam-diam menangis jika mengingat kondisi pernikahannya. Semua tampak palsu. Semua orang mengira mereka bahagia. Semua orang berharap bisa segera melihat Uchiha lainnya diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Tidak pernah. Sekali pun. Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Berciuman, berpelukan, apalagi seks. Mereka mungkin akan bergandengan tangan, Sasuke mungkin akan merangkul Sakura, tapi itu semua dilakukan hanya ketika mereka sedang berada di hadapan orang banyak. Saat sedang benar-benar berdua, tidak pernah ada interaksi yang berlebihan.

Sasuke tidak ingin dianggap memanfaatkan kesempatan, terlebih ia tidak ingin mengkhianati _dia_. Sakura tahu, ia tidak akan pernah menggantikan posisi _dia_ di hati Sasuke. Jadi, keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Pernikahan terus berlanjut. Sasuke terus berusaha dan Sakura terus berharap. Hingga akhirnya, _dia_ kembali datang. _Dia_ yang amat dicintai Sasuke. _Dia_ yang merasa menyesal. _Dia_ yang memohon Sasuke kembali padanya.

Sasuke, pada kenyataannya masih merasa lemah jika berhadapan dengan _dia_. Itu karena rasa cintanya. Itu karena rasa sakit hatinya. Itu karena keputusasaannya.

Dan Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk bercerai setelah pernikahan mereka berjalan 2 tahun. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan tiba dan ia harus merelakan Sasuke untuk _dia_.

Wanita itu.

* * *

"Yo, Saki. Mau kopi?" Ino melangkah dan memberikan Sakura secangkir kopi hangat.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan lembaran-lemabaran kertas di atas mejanya. Ino menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"Sangat sibuk, eh?"

Sakura menggangguk, "Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik."

Ino hanya memutar mata. Ia duduk di sofa putih dalam ruang kerja Sakura dan mulai mengambil majalah, membukanya tanpa membacanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat 'berusaha'." Ujar Ino.

"Aku tidak ingin pelanggan kecewa."

"Atau kau ingin dirimu tidak kecewa?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, ia terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu maksud Ino. Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan bicara dengan nada yang baik.

"Aku tidak akan kecewa."

Ino menatap sahabatnya, "Kau tidak bisa berakting, kau tahu?"

Sakura tertawa, "Ya. Makanya aku tidak jadi aktris, aku _designer_ magang disini. Di butikmu."

"Butik kita." Koreksi Ino, "Kita mendirikannya bersama. Dan kau tidak magang. Kau pekerja tetap, jadi tanggung jawabmu sama denganku."

Sakura tersenyum, kembali teringat saat ia dan Ino berjuang membuat butik bersama. Melabeli setiap pakaian dengan merek mereka sendiri. Ketika itu Sakura dengan menyesal harus meninggalkan Ino karena pernikahannya atau lebih tepatnya karena Sasuke yang tidak mengizinkannya bekerja. Hingga Ino harus melanjutkan butik tersebut seorang diri.

Sudah enam bulan berlalu dan Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Pria itu masih setia di pikirannya. Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat setiap kali melihat _benda merah_ itu.

"Sudah pukul lima, aku harus pergi." Ino beranjak dari sofa kemudian meletakan kembali majalah yang dilihatnya di atas meja. "Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hm. Tinggal sebentar lagi."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Sakura. Kau mungkin akan lupa, tapi itu hanya sementara. Aku selalu ada untukmu, ingat?" Ujar Ino diakhiri senyuman. Ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Untuk sekarang, aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Titip salamku untuk Sai." Balas Sakura juga dengan senyum.

Ino mengangguk lalu pergi. Sakura mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka laci meja kerjanya. _Benda merah_ itu ada di sana. _Emerald_ Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Setiap kali melihatnya, ini yang terjadi.

Dadanya akan terasa sangat sakit, nafasnya akan terasa berat, pandangannya akan terasa buram. Dan hatinya akan terasa dikhianati.

 _Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin._

Dua nama yang tertera di _benda merah_ tersebut merupakan bukti nyata kekalahan dirinya. Sampai kapan pun―pada akhirnya―Sasuke memang tidak akan mencintainya. Sakura hanya akan selalu mencintai Sasuke dalam diam.

* * *

Sasuke mendorong troli belanjanya dengan malas. Berbelanja bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Apalagi jika yang dibelinya sayuran dan bumbu dapur lainnya. Sasuke adalah pria yang tidak 'akrab' dengan dapur. Ia selalu bangun dengan sarapan yang sudah tersaji dan pulang dengan makan malam yang masih hangat di meja.

Semua hal itu, Sakura yang mengerjakan. Wanita itu tidak pernah memintanya menemaninya berbelanja. Ia hanya akan bertanya makanan apa yang sedang Sasuke inginkan. Sakura selalu berbelanja sendirian. Jika diingat kembali, Sakura memang jarang meminta sesuatu padanya.

 _Sakura. Sedang apa dia sekarang?_

"Jadi, kau mau lobak tidak, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke masih diam. Matanya kosong menatap ke lantai _hypermarket_. Wanita berambut merah sepunggung itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Eh? Maaf, kenapa?" Sasuke menatap wanita itu. Baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

Wanita itu diam sejenak, "Jadi, kau masih teringat dengannya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura- _san_. Apa kau masih teringat padanya?"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tidak." Ia mengusap lembut pipi wanita berkacamata itu, "Tentu saja tidak. Maaf, Karin, apa aku mengabaikanmu?"

Karin. Tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk, "Kupikir kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura- _san_. Kau beberapa kali melamun dan tidak mendengarku bicara."

"Aku begitu? Maaf, aku pasti sangat menyebalkan." Sasuke menarik Karin ke dalam pelukannya, "Tidak akan kuulangi lagi. Aku hanya... lelah. Kau tahu, persiapan pernikahan dan lainnya membuat waktuku banyak tersita."

Karin mengangguk, "Tidak apa. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk kita. Aku yang menyebalkan, maaf."

"Kita sudah menunggu dua tahun, tidak ada yang terlalu cepat." Sasuke mengusap kepala Karin dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Aku juga. Oh, _ngomong-ngomong_ , aku lebih suka tomat daripada lobak."

* * *

Sasuke memakai jasnya yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya. Sudah jam pulang kantor. Ia berjanji menebus kesalahannya pada Karin dengan makan malam pukul tujuh nanti. Ia harus cepat untuk mampir membeli seikat mawar merah kesukaan Karin dan memberikannya pada wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Sasuke menekan tombol _lift_ , tidak berapa lama pintu _lift_ terbuka. Sasuke masuk dan baru saja akan menekan―

"Tahan _lift_ nya!"

Sakura.

Sasuke.

 _Onxy_ dan _emerald_ itu sama-sama membulat.

Enam bulan sejak perceraian keduanya.

Enam bulan sejak Sakura keluar dari rumahnya.

Enam bulan sejak mereka mulai melanjutkan hidup masing-masing.

Sasuke bersumpah tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Itu Sakura. Wanita itu berdiri di depannya.

Sakura bersumpah tidak pernah merasa semalu ini sebelumnya. Pipinya memanas dan tangannya gemetar. Itu Sasuke. Menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Terima kasih."

Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam situasi aneh itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk bersikap normal lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan dan tidak ada yang bicara. Tapi, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama mencuri pandang.

 _Apa yang dilakukannya di Uchiha Company?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa lantai tempatnya bekerja?_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai delapan, beberapa karyawan lain masuk. Mereka menyapa Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pria bertubuh atletis itu. Kemudian, seketika _lift_ menjadi penuh. Sasuke terdorong ke belakang, begitu pun Sakura. Bahkan kini Sasuke sudah menempel pada dinding _lift_ di belakangnya.

BUGH!

Ini jauh lebih 'parah' dari sebelumnya. Sasuke mulai bekeringat. Bukan karena keadaan _lift_ yang penuh sesak. Tapi, karena punggung Sakura yang menempel di dadanya!

Sakura sendiri tahu kemana ia terdorong. Sakura berusaha menahan dorongan tersebut agar ia tidak bersandar di dada Sasuke. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke justru bicara sebaliknya.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura merinding mendengar suara Sasuke tepat di samping telinganya, pria itu sedikit―walau sulit―membungkuk. Sakura hanya mengganguk tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Dan Sakura pun kembali merasakan hangatnya tubuh mantan suaminya tersebut. Dan Sasuke pun kembali menghirup harumnya rambut mantan istrinya tersebut.

* * *

Sakura berdiri dengan kesal di depan pintu _lobby_ Uchiha _Company_. Masih mencoba menghubungi Ino atau siapa pun yang sedang berada di butik sore ini. Menggantikan Ino menemui pelanggan untuk mengantarkan gaun pesanannya. Sungguh ide yang cemerlang.

Sakura tahu Uchiha _Company_ adalah perusahaan milik Sasuke. Sakura menolak pada awalnya, namun Ino sangat memohon hingga membuatnya iba. Sejak kedatangannya, Sakura banyak menerima tatapan yang cukup mengganggunya.

 _Untuk apa mantan istri Uchiha Sasuke datang kemari?_

 _Bukankah mereka sudah bercerai? Mengapa dia masih kesini?_

 _Apakah dia ingin menemui Uchiha Sasuke?_

Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan yang―menurut Sakura―ada di pikiran para karyawan Uchiha _Company_ saat melihatnya. Belum lagi kejadian di _lift_ tadi, beruntung 'penyiksaan' itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sakura dapat memastikan Ino sudah merencanakan ini agar dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sahabat pirangnya itu memang menyebalkan.

"Ingin kupanggilkan taksi, Sakura- _sama_?"

Salah seorang _security_ yang sejak tadi melihatnya datang menghampiri. Sakura yang masih berusaha menghubungi Ino, mendongak lalu menggeleng. Sedikit miris mendengarnya masih dipanggil seperti itu.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih."

"Anda yakin? Di luar sedang turun hujan."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa, sungguh. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Sakura- _sama_."

 _Hai, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Tapi, bicaralah. Aku mendengarkanmu._

 _PIIIPPP~_

"Aku akan menggunting rambutmu, Ino. Sialan kau!"

Sakura menutup teleponnya yang tersambung ke kotak suara Ino. Ini tidak ada gunanya. Ino pasti sudah memprediksi ia akan kesal kemudian meneleponnya. Itu sebabnya ponselnya tidak aktif.

Sakura keluar _lobby_ dan hujan masih terus turun. Terus merutuki kejadian tadi. Bisa-bisanya ia lengah hingga tertipu oleh Ino.

"Menyebalkan." Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Hei, kau mau pulang?"

Sakura nyaris tuli setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Uchiha Sasuke berhenti di depannya, pria itu membuka kaca mobilnya.

Tidak tahu harus bersikap _normal_ seperti apa lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi, di luar dugaan.

"Mau kuantar?"

Reflek. Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Oh. Apakah ada seseorang yang akan menjemputmu?" tanya Sasuke. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dan Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng, "Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin kita searah."

Sasuke menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Begitukah? Ya, mungkin kau ingin terus berdiri menunggu hujan yang entah kapan berhenti. Tapi, tidak baik meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Aku tidak apa."

"Masuklah." Ujar Sasuke disertai tatapan tajam, "Aku memaksa, Sakura."

"Sungguh, Sasuke, kau tidak perlu―"

"Kubilang masuk."

Mutlak. Sejak awal pernikahan hingga saat ini, Sakura tahu ucapan Sasuke bersifat mutlak. Pria itu selalu mampu membuatnya mematuhinya. Sasuke adalah seorang yang egois dan tidak ingin mengalah. Sungguh merepotkan.

Sakura berlari agar tidak terlalu basah. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat kemudian masuk. Sasuke memberinya handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Semua orang di Uchiha _Company_ mengenalmu. Walaupun mereka tahu kita sudah bercerai, tapi aku ingin mereka melihat kita tetap berhubungan baik." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap ke depan.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Merasa bodoh dengan pikirannya. Tentu saja itu penting. Tetap berhubungan baik. Ya.

 _Aku terlalu besar kepala._

"Maaf."

"Hn. Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Akan kutunjukan jalannya."

* * *

"Kau mau mampir?"

Sakura tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bersumpah tidak berniat menanyakan hal itu. Bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah sekian lama, sungguh membuatnya kacau.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Boleh."

Jantung Sakura berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Sasuke menerima tawarannya, ia menerimanya meski tidak menatap wajah Sakura. Wanita 26 tahun itu mencoba menormalkan detakan jantungnya.

Sakura mempersilakannya masuk. Sasuke duduk di sofa _dark blue_ , di ruang tengah. Sakura berjalan ke dapur dan segera menyalakan _coffee machine_. Di luar masih turun hujan. Sedikit banyak Sakura beruntung diantar pulang olehnya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus menghadapi situasi aneh saat bersamanya. Sasuke hanya diam selama di mobil, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kejadian di _lift_ juga. Bodohnya Sakura, seakan belum cukup, ia malah mengajaknya masuk ke rumah.

Sakura menuang kopi ke cangkir lalu membawanya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Sakura. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa pun padamu."

 _Oh, tidak._

"Maaf, Sasuke, kupikir kau... Maksudku, di luar sedang turun hujan dan kau selalu meminta secangkir kopi setelah pulang bekerja dulu. Jadi, kupikir―"

"Hahaha." Ia tertawa. Sasuke. Tertawa. "Aku bercanda, Sakura. Sungguh, terima kasih."

Menahan malu, Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke, keduanya dipisahkan oleh meja berukuran sedang.

"Jadi, kau masih ingat." Ujar Sasuke. Tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Sakura menatap pria itu tanpa bicara, "Kebiasaanku. Kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu aku masih ingat, kita baru berpisah enam bulan, 'kan?" balas Sakura. Ia sangat berhati-hati. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan yang membuat Sasuke risih.

Sekali pun ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu.

"Ya, kau benar." Sasuke mengangkat cangkir kopinya lalu meminumnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?"

"Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat." Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura sungguh sangat tidak siap mendengar apa pun yang akan terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan Karin, mantan kekasihnya. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya mencoba bersikap baik padanya.

"Aku... tidak begitu baik."

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, matanya menatap ke bawah. Ia menghela nafas. Sakura pernah melihat raut wajah ini. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sasuke sekarang, persis dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukannya di awal pernikahan mereka.

"Aku lelah. Akhir-akhir ini aku begitu sibuk. Uchiha _Company_ berencana membuka cabang di Fukuoka. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor."

"Tapi, kau masih menyempatkan waktu untuk tidur, 'kan?"

"Terkadang. Satu atau dua jam."

"Makanmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Ramen. Aku sudah seperti Naruto sekarang." Ia terkekeh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya perasaan ini muncul tapi mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal tadi, sedikit banyak membuatnya marah. Sasuke memang tidak terlihat kurus, tapi ya, kantung matanya terlihat menghitam.

 _Apa dia tidak peduli padamu?_

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mengeluh pada Sakura. Sasuke telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Karin, tapi tidak sedikit pun ia menyampaikan keluh kesahnya sekarang seperti pada Sakura. Ia merasa nyaman jika menyampaikan hal-hal seperti ini pada orang-orang tertentu.

Sakura, misalnya.

"Apa _dia_..." Sakura berdeham, "...apa Karin tidak membawakanmu makanan?"

"Ya, tentu dia membawakannya. Meski hanya sesekali. Mungkin jarang." Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Karin sibuk. Kau tahu, dia begitu mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai model."

 _Lalu dia bisa mengabaikanmu?_

"Oh, begitu" Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Itu sebabnya dulu aku tidak ingin kau bekerja. Aku pernah ditinggalkan olehnya karena ia begitu sibuk hingga larut dalam pekerjaannya. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi." Sasuke kembali meminum kopinya.

"Tapi, kau meninggalkanku." Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Apa?"

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sambil berusaha tertawa, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Itachi- _nii_ bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Mereka sehat. Terkadang Ibu masih suka membicarakanmu. Saat itu aku membawa Karin menemui mereka, lalu Ibu mulai membicarakanmu sepanjang waktu. Karin terlihat menahan kekesalannya." Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Mungkin Ibuku tidak terlalu menyukai Karin."

"Mana mungkin. Kalian sudah berpacaran lama sebelumnya." Sakura mengabaikan rasa ngilu di dadanya.

"Ya, tapi dia meninggalkanku dan kembali begitu saja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah."

Sakura diam sejenak, "Mungkin karena kau mencintainya?" Ngilu di dada Sakura terasa berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin menetes. Mendengar Sasuke―secara tidak langsung―mengakui perasaannya pada Karin membuat hati Sakura hancur. Ia sangat mencintai pria ini tapi Sasuke bahkan membicarakan wanita lain saat sedang bersamanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Aku lihat di majalah, butikmu semakin maju dan terkenal." Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, sebenarnya kami belum sebaik itu. Aku dan Ino masih berusaha keras."

"Senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu menjadi seorang _designer_."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tersenyum. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat saat keduanya bicara bersama. Sasuke bahkan sudah lupa untuk mampir membeli mawar merah.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di kantor hari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia seperti tidak ingin kehabisan topik.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas gusar, "Sebenarnya, hari ini harusnya Ino yang ke kantor. Aku menggantikannya mengantar gaun pesanan Terumi- _san_ , karyawanmu. Ino tidak ingin mengecewakannya karena sudah berjanji akan mengantarkan sendiri gaun itu."

"Begitukah? Terumi- _san_ , ya? Wanita itu." Sasuke bergidik _ngeri_ mengingat sosok Terumi. Wanita berusia nyaris empat puluh dan masih lajang. Agresif dan selalu menatapnya nakal. "Lalu, mengapa kau menggantikan Ino? Apa dia sakit?"

Sakura mendengus, "Dia mengeluh begitu padaku, tapi aku yakin ini hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk mempertemukanku denganmu. Ino pikir aku merindukanmu, dia pikir aku masih mencintaimu. Jadi, dia sengaja memintaku menggantikannya karena―"

 _OOPS! Baka! Aku kebanyakan bicara!_

Sakura reflek menggigit bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Sementara Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia mencoba mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Sakura merindukannya.

Sakura mencintainya.

 _Benarkah?_

"Maksudku, Ino hanya iseng. Dia menjahiliku karena belakangan ini―"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku juga memikirkanmu, Sakura."

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap jernihnya mata hijau Sakura. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuatnya melayang. Tapi, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk percaya jika Sasuke bahkan akan segera menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Benarkah? Ya, aku memang sulit dilupakan, _sih_." Canda Sakura bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang mulai _memanas_.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, aku ingin menghubungimu sekedar bertanya kabar. Tapi, aku tahu itu tidak perlu. Kenyataannya aku meninggalkanmu demi Karin, akan sangat menyebalkan jika aku masih mengganggumu." Ujar Sasuke diakhiri dengan tawa.

Sakura ingin rasanya berteriak menyampaikan perasaannya. Bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap Sasuke, karena Sakura sadar ia bukanlah yang Sasuke inginkan. Karin, adalah satu-satunya wanita yang Sasuke cintai.

"Kita masih bisa tetap berhubungan baik sebagai seorang teman, 'kan. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menyukai perasaan aneh di dadanya saat melihat Sakura tersenyum. Ia tidak menyukai emosi yang dirasakannya melihat raut wajah Sakura. Sasuke merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa.

"Maukah kau duduk di sebelahku?" tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sakura menuruti kemauan mantan suaminya itu.

GREP!

Sakura terbelalak. Ia bahkan belum duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tapi pria itu segera menariknya hingga terjatuh diantara kedua paha Sasuke yang terbuka lalu memeluknya erat. Sasuke mendekap Sakura. Menghirup aroma ceri dari rambut _soft pink_ itu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura.

Ini kedua kalinya mereka berpelukan. Selama menikah, mereka tidak pernah berpelukan kecuali di hadapan banyak orang. Dan Sasuke menyesali itu. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati posisi ini.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan semakin mendekap Sakura erat. Sakura merinding merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa lehernya. Ia ingin membalas pelukan ini. Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah miliknya lagi. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke akan segera menikah dengan Karin!

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, biar aku." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam, "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Air mata itu akhirnya menetes. Sakura tidak dapat menahan isakannya. Ia juga begitu merindukan Sasuke. Tanpa ragu, Sakura membalas dekapan Sasuke. Ia pun menikmati saat Sasuke mengusap lembut kepalanya. Saat tangan Sasuke menjalar naik turun di punggungnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat saat Sakura balas mengusap tengkuknya. Sakura ikut memejamkan mata mencium wangi _cologne_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dua tahun menikah dan mereka tidak pernah memiliki momen seperti ini. Sasuke dan Sakura seperti ingin membalas semuanya.

Sasuke melepas dekapannya. Ia membingkai wajah Sakura. Mantan istrinya tersebut menangis. _Emerald_ itu berair. Hidung itu memerah dan bibir tipis itu sedikit terbuka. Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura yang menetes dengan ibu jarinya.

 _Mungkinkah selama ini, aku sebenarnya...?_

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Apa kemejamu basah? Maaf, aku―"

CUP!

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya. Ia membungkam wanita itu yang berusaha bicara bahkan dengan suara terisak. Sasuke menghisap manisnya mulut Sakura, lembutnya bibir Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya.

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat kaget. Ia hanya diam saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut dengan mata terpejam. Ia berharap ini bukan mimpi. Air mata mengalir lebih deras.

 _Ciuman pertama kami._

Merasa tidak mendapat balasan, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia kembali menyeka air mata Sakura dan mengusap pipi wanita itu.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menciummu." Ujar Sasuke diakhiri dengusan.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Karin." Jawab Sakura, "Aku bukan istrimu lagi. Kita sudah bercerai."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura lalu menghadap ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?" Sakura merasa aneh dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak untuk menghela nafas, "Awalnya, aku memang ingin menikah dengan Karin. Aku masih berharap itu Karin saat melihatmu di altar. Hingga akhirnya kita resmi bercerai dan kini aku sedang menyiapkan pernikahanku bersama Karin. Tapi..." Sasuke menoleh dan kembali menatap Sakura.

Kali ini bukan ngilu yang dirasakannya, tapi denyutan aneh di dadanya yang Sakura rasakan. Begitu juga perutnya yang seperti diremas. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Hujan masih terus turun tapi udara di sekitar mereka terasa panas.

"Tapi?" tanya Sakura.

"Sulit menjalani ini tanpamu. Aku pikir aku hanya belum terbiasa. Tapi, aku mencobanya. Aku mencobanya, Sakura. Karin menginap di rumahku beberapa minggu, dia tidur di sebelahku," Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Di tempatmu dulu tidur. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya berbeda."

Sakura menahan nafas mendengar setiap kata yang terucap. Wanita ini tanpa sadar meremas tangannya sendiri. Sedih atau bahagia, Sakura tidak tahu lagi.

"Apa yang berbeda?" tanya Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku melihat warna merah di dapur, bukan _soft pink_. Aku menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di meja makan, bukan dua puluh menit. Aku selalu tidur setelah selesai mandi, bukan setelah menonton televisi." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Dan ketika aku terbangun, aku melihat wanita lain bukan kau."

Sakura mengernyit tidak suka, ia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Wanita lain itu adalah Karin. Calon istrimu!" bentaknya sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke ikut berdiri, "Justru itu maksudku, Sakura." Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Sakura, "Kenapa setelah akhirnya aku bisa bersama Karin, aku tidak merasa istimewa? Kenapa bayangmu hadir di sana?"

"Kau ingin aku pergi? Itu maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."

Sasuke mencoba menggenggam kembali tangan Sakura, beruntung wanita itu tidak menolak. Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa kesal pada Sasuke. Ia memang mencintai pria itu. Ia memang merindukan pria itu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan ini.

Mereka sudah bercerai. Sasuke sudah memiliki Karin. Mereka bahkan akan segera menikah. Lalu, Sasuke mencoba untuk... mendekatinya? Sakura tidak ingin menjadi _penghalang lagi_ bagi keduanya.

"Aku... tidak merasa bahagia." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau hanya lelah. Kau mencintainya, mana mungkin tidak bahagia." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke walau menyakitkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku sebenarnya sudah tidak mencintainya?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Pertanyaan itu tidak seharunya terucap oleh Sasuke. Apa dia sedang main-main sekarang? Apa pernikahan mereka dulu benar-benar tidak berarti?

"Kau menceraikanku demi Karin. Jadi, omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan saat ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam.

"Enam bulan. Enam bulan sejak kita berpisah dan aku bahkan masih teringat padamu."

 _CUKUP!_

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke? Kau tidak bisa menceraikanku lalu kembali begitu saja. Aku menerima perceraian kita agar kau bisa kembali pada Karin, karena aku tahu hanya dia yang kau cintai!" Sakura kembali menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Lalu mengapa aku masih melihatmu? Aku sudah mengatakan sejujurnya kepadamu. Sekarang, jawab aku." Sasuke menatap serius pada Sakura, "Mengapa aku bahkan tidak memiliki keinginan menyentuh Karin sama sekali? Aku tidak menciumnya, aku tidak tidur dengannya meski ia berusaha."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah saat Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat, "Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi, Sasuke. Pergi."

"Mengapa Karin bahkan merasa kalau aku masih teringat padamu? Mengapa ia merasa diabaikan olehku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku bilang pergi." Sakura menutup kedua telinganya.

"Mengapa justru aku berdebar saat bertemu lagi denganmu? Mengapa aku bahkan ingin lebih lama bersamamu? Mengapa aku kesal? Mengapa?!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura kemudian menciumnya. Kali ini kasar dan keras. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sakura, sementara tangan satunya menekan tengkuk wanita itu.

Kaget dengan sikap Sasuke, Sakura berusaha mendorong dada pria itu. Tenaga Sasuke tentu lebih besar. Ia semakin mencium bibir Sakura keras, menghisapnya kuat hingga Sakura merasa kebas. Sasuke mendorong lidahnya memasuki mulut Sakura lalu membelit lidah wanita itu. Sasuke tidak ingin melewatkan satu bagian pun.

Air mata itu menetes lagi, tapi bukan karena bahagia. Sakura merasa tersakiti. Ya, dia memang mencintai Sasuke. Dia memang merindukannya, tapi bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Apakah Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya?

"Lepas!"

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mendorong Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menangis sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

 _Bodohnya aku._

"Sakura, maaf aku―"

"Pergi."

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, "Dengar, aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku..." Sasuke mendekat, menyentuh pipi Sakura lalu menempelkan kening mereka, "Kau mencintaiku, 'kan? Kau jatuh cinta padaku sejak awal kita menikah."

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, Sasuke? Aku mohon pergilah." Ujar Sakura pelan, masih dengan tangisannya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Biar kita mencobanya dari awal, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kita menyesal."

"Kau sudah memiliki Karin, kau―"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya! Bukan dia, Sakura. Kau. Aku menginginkanmu."

PLAK!

Sakura menampar Sasuke dengan keras. Ia tertawa miris. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. Harusnya Sakura merasa senang, kini Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi, bukan seperti ini seharusnya.

Sakura tidak mencintai Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di depannya dengan pipi yang memerah. Sakura mencintai Sasuke yang begitu setia kepada perasaannya, yang mampu menjaga sikapnya terhadap cintanya. Sakura akui, ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya.

Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Sasuke hanya terbiasa dengannya.

Sasuke memang sudah mengungkapkan segalanya dengan jelas, namun sulit melawan keraguan hatinya. Sasuke mungkin sudah terlalu lama tanpa Karin. _Mungkin_.

"Pergi." Ucap Sakura. Lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang terasa nyeri, "Kenapa kau membuatnya jadi sulit, Sakura? Bukankah perasaan kita sama sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Semua yang kulakukan saat kita menikah dulu, semata-mata hanya karena aku menghargaimu sebagai suamiku." Jawab Sakura. Mengucapkannya dengan jelas, seakan itu sebuah kejujuran. _Seakan_.

"Omong kosong." Sasuke mendengus.

"Sayangnya, itu benar."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, mengamati wajah serius Sakura. Dirinya ditolak. Sakura memandangnya tanpa ragu, mengucapkannya tanpa ragu dan menolaknya tanpa ragu.

"Apa ada pria lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memiliki hubungan saat ini." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tidak ingin membuat ini semakin panjang. Sasuke mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Ia tetap diam sambil berjalan mendekati pintu. Sasuke menoleh saat sudah di ambang pintu. Melirik Sakura lewat bahunya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Karin bulan depan. Jangan lupa datang, Sakura."

Pintu tertutup.

Tubuh Sakura merosot. Kakinya terlipat ke belakang, tangannya bertumpu ke depan menyentuh lantai. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakura, Sasuke masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Pembicaraannya dengan Sakura memang tidak berjalan baik, tapi hal itu justru membuatnya semakin yakin pada perasaannya. Ia juga yakin akan perasaan Sakura.

Sasuke menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama pernikahan mereka dulu; mengabaikan Sakura, terlambat menyadari perasaannya, juga lebih memilih setia kepada Karin. Mungkin, alasan itu yang membuat Sakura bersikap seperti itu kemarin.

Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah terlalu banyak menanggung penderitaan yang disebabkan olehnya. Sakura selalu diam dan tersenyum. Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah meminta, tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin ini balasan untuknya. Mungkin ia pantas menerimanya. Sadar setelah kehilangan. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura, bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Ya, memang awalnya Sasuke juga berpikir semua ini karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura. Tapi, ketika debarannya bersama Karin hilang, ketika kecemburuannya pada Karin hilang, ketika hasratnya untuk Karin hilang. Sasuke tahu.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura._

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali dari pikirannya. Ia tersenyum pada Karin yang menatapnya cemas.

"Karin."

"Kau melamun lagi."

Sasuke meraih tangan Karin di atas meja, menggenggamnya. Sejak kedatangan keduanya di restoran, Sasuke tampak hilang fokus. Ia memang tipe yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi melamun bukanlah Sasuke.

Acara makan malam kali ini akhirnya terwujud. Sasuke membatalkan makan malamnya dengan Karin kemarin saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Hatinya kacau dan emosinya meluap. Malam ini akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menebus _penyesalannya_.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku mengabaikanmu." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan senyum.

Karin menatap Sasuke. Sesuatu terjadi dan ia tahu itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan orang lain. Sasuke tidak pernah melamun saat sedang bersamanya _dulu_. Sasuke selalu menatapnya, menyentuh lembut pipinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang memabukan.

 _Apakah sekarang Sasuke bukan milikku?_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakanlah."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja."

Karin membalas senyum Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sasuke mungkin menggenggam tangannya, tapi pria itu tidak pernah lagi hangat padanya. Karin bukan tidak sadar perubahan Sasuke, ia hanya tidak ingin memaksanya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sudah melakukan _fitting_ terakhir gaun pengantin kemarin. Akhirnya, ukurannya pas. Aku harap berat badanku tidak naik sampai hari pernikahan kita." Ujar Karin semangat.

Sasuke mengganguk, "Syukurlah, ya aku harap juga begitu."

Karin masih tersenyum lebar meski hatinya mencelos. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Kecemasannya mungkin benar.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah mencobanya jasnya?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah. Aku menyukainya."

"Ya, lagipula kau akan tetap tampan mengenakan apa pun." Goda Karin dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Karin. Ia mengabaikan Sakura demi wanita ini. Ia memilih setia kepada wanita ini daripada membalas perhatian Sakura. Ia bahkan menceraikan Sakura demi wanita ini.

Tapi, Sakura keras kepala. Jika Sakura merasa lebih baik apabila Sasuke menikah dengan Karin, maka Sasuke akan melakukannya. Ini memang balasan untuknya. Sasuke akan menjalani pernikahan tanpa cinta, seperti yang Sakura alami dulu saat bersamanya.

"Eh, bukankah itu Sakura- _san_?" ujar Karin. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu masuk.

Sasuke ikut menoleh. Seketika nafasnya sesak. Itu Sakura, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia datang bersama Yahiko―pria yang bekerja sebagai penulis artikel majalah _fashion_. Tangan Sasuke terkepal dan Karin melihanya.

 _Jadi, itu benar._

 _Jadi, Yahiko?_

"Haruskah kita menyapanya?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke memutar kembali kepalanya, ia menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, lanjutkan saja makan malam kita." Jawab Sasuke.

Karin tidak bodoh. Suara dan raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikannya. Tatapan tajam _onxy_ itu juga. Karin tersenyum miris.

"Maaf, apa itu kau, Uchiha?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara itu. Memasang raut wajah datar, Sasuke berdiri lalu berbalik.

"Yahiko."

"Wah, ternyata benar. Kebetulan sekali, ya?"

Sasuke membalas senyum Yahiko. Ia melirik Sakura yang tampak tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Wanita itu berdiri di sebelah Yahiko. Ia tampak cantik dengan _dress_ merah selutut. Rambut _soft pink_ sebahunya terlihat lembut dan berkilau.

 _Kencan rupanya._

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." tanyaYahiko.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Selalu baik." Yahiko tertawa, "Lalu, siapa wanita cantik yang sedang bersamamu ini?"

Karin ikut berdiri kemudian membungkuk, "Ah, maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Uzumaki Karin. Calon istri Sasuke- _kun_."

Yahiko tampak terkejut, ia melihat Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu soal ini, ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ia malah tersenyum.

"Halo, Sakura- _san_." Sapa Karin.

"Halo, Karin- _san_."

"Jadi, apa kalian akan makan malam di sini?" tanya Karin.

Yahiko mengangguk, "Ya, Sakura bilang dia sedang ingin makan _pasta_. Setahuku, restoran ini punya rasa _pasta_ terbaik di Tokyo. Jadi, aku mengajaknya ke sini."

Sasuke menatap tajam saat tangan Yahiko mengusap pelan punggung Sakura. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyingkirkan tangan Yahiko di sana.

"Kau benar, _pasta_ di sini memang luar biasa. Kau beruntung, Sakura- _san_." Ujar Karin.

"Ya, aku tidak sabar ingin mencobanya." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kami permisi. Maaf―"

"Jadi, kalian hanya berdua?" potong Sasuke.

Yahiko menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang menyela ucapannya. Alisnya terangkat, ia lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, kami hanya berdua. Apa ada sesuatu, Uchiha?"

"Apakah ini kencan?"

Suara Sasuke kian sinis dan tatapannya pada Yahiko kian tajam. Sakura menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke. Yahiko tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Kami hanya ingin makan malam. Santailah, Uchiha, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." Yahiko menoleh, "Benar, 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, tentu."

"Kami permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu makan malam kalian, Uchiha- _san_ , Uzumaki - _san_."

Karin hanya tersenyum sementara Sasuke merasa darahnya mendidih sempurna melihat Yahiko menggandeng tangan Sakura. Keduanya kembali tertawa, seolah kejadian tadi tidak memengaruhi mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Karin mencoba menyentuh tangan Sasuke saat calon suaminya itu masih menatap Yahiko dan Sakura yang berjalan menjauh menuju meja mereka. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat sebelum kembali memasang senyum.

"Maaf, Karin. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, bisa kita pulang?"

* * *

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya. Keadaan hening. Sejak keluar restoran tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Keduanya terdiam, tidak berniat memecah keadaan ini.

"Sudah sejak kapan?" tanya Karin tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Karin menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Kau cukup pintar untuk memahami pertanyaanku, Sasuke- _kun_. Sudah sejak kapan kau menyukai Sakura- _san_?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia bukanlah aktor yang baik. Tapi, memang tidak perlu menjadi profesor untuk mengetahui hal ini. Terlebih ini Karin, wanita yang pernah mengisi harinya.

"Entah."

"Jadi, kau memang menyukainya?" tanya Karin dan Sasuke mengangguk, membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri, "Wow, luar biasa."

Sasuke dan Karin kembali diam. Keduanya menatap ke depan. Diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur Karin menyadarinya, setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Saat aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang, aku yakin aku harus memperbaiki kesalahanku. Saat aku memintamu kembali padaku, aku tahu aku sudah bertindak egois. Tapi, itu semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu." Ujar Karin.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia hanya mencoba memberi Karin waktu untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa pernikahan yang kau jalani bersama Sakura - _san_. Tapi, aku tahu kalau dia adalah wanita yang baik. Kau tidak pernah mengucapkan hal buruk tentangnya, kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau kau tidak bahagia bersamanya. Itu membuatku cemburu."

Karin mencoba tertawa. Apakah semua yang diucapkan Karin benar? Sasuke bahkan baru menyadarinya.

"Aku sempat terkejut saat kau bersedia meninggalkan Sakura- _san_. Karena, jujur saja, aku sempat berpikir kau akan mempertahankannya. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, Sakura- _san_ terlihat menyebalkan. Ia cantik, selalu tersenyum dan sikapnya sangat sopan." Karin mendengus, "Ayolah, setidaknya ia bisa 'kan berpura-pura membenciku. Aku merebut suaminya."

Karin masih mencoba tertawa. Kali ini, ia melihat Sasuke. "Kau juga menyebalkan, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kembali padaku setelah aku meninggalkanmu? Maksudku, lihatlah Sakura- _san_. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau tidak..."

Karin menangis. Ia tahu kesempatannya sudah tertutup rapat. Hati Sasuke bukan lagi miliknya. Sekali pun mereka tetap menikah, itu hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya. Sakura berhasil memenangkan hati Sasuke.

Sakura; gadis bodoh yang tidak mencegah suaminya kembali pada kekasih lamanya.

Sasuke tetap diam membiarkan Karin menangis. Sudah cukup baginya memberi wanita itu harapan yang nantinya akan disesali keduanya.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Karin sambil menyeka jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Hn. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu, Karin."

Karin menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan aku. Kau mengecewakan dirimu sendiri, juga Sakura- _san_."

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Apakah pria tadi, Yahiko- _san_ , adalah kekasih Sakura- _san_ atau kau hanya cemburu padanya?" tanya Karin dengan nada menggoda.

Emosi Sasuke yang sempat mereda, kembali tersulut. Teringat bagaimana Sakura dan Yahiko saling melempar senyum, tertawa, dan tangan Yahiko yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Semua itu terlarang bagi Sasuke.

 _Sial!_

Karin tertawa, "Haha, bisa kutebak. Kau cemburu, tidak, kau sangat marah."

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk menahan malu karena Karin menyadarinya. Tentu saja Karin menyadarinya, Sasuke terlihat menakutkan jika sudah membahas tentang Yahiko dan Sakura.

"Aku harap belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf sudah merusak pernikahanmu."

Sasuke menatap Karin yang tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu memeluk Karin untuk terakhir kalinya, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke memang sudah tidak bisa lagi mencintai Karin tapi jika Karin tidak pernah datang, Sasuke mungkin masih tersesat dalam perasaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Karin."

* * *

Sakura menenggak habis air mineral itu lalu meletakkan kembali gelasnya dengan keras ke atas meja, menimbulkan suara nyaring. Ia kesal karena harus merasa tidak enak pada Yahiko. Makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Yahiko mau menulis artikel mengenai butiknya berjalan tidak terlalu baik.

Bertemu Sasuke dan Karin, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, tatapan tajam dan nada sinis yang dilontarkan bungsu Uchiha itu sungguh merusak suasana. Beruntung, Yahiko bukan tipe emosional seperti pria itu.

Sakura berjalan lalu duduk di sofa sambil melepaskan _high heels_ nya. Menyandarkan punggungnya sebentar sambil memejamkan mata. Mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura memantapkan hatinya untuk merelakan Sasuke bahagia bersama Karin. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sasuke hanya belum terbiasa tanpanya, sekali pun pria itu bersikeras saat menyampaikan isi hatinya.

" _Aku akan menikah dengan Karin bulan depan. Jangan lupa datang, Sakura."_

Setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke, kalimat itu selalu terulang di pikirannya. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya, Sakura menganggap ini pantas karena ia sudah menjadi penghalang bagi Sasuke dan Karin.

BRAK!

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat seseorang sepertinya masuk dengan membanting pintu.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Sakura sontak berdiri ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat dan nafas yang memburu. Raut wajahnya serius, tatapannya tajam dan tangannya terkepal. Lengan kemeja biru gelap yang dipakainya, tergulung hingga siku. Dua kancing teratasnya terbuka.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sakura?! Terlalu sibuk memiliki hubungan?" Tanya―bentak―Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit tidak suka, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau dan Yahiko lakukan? Mengapa kalian makan malam bersama?"

"Kecilkan suaramu. Kau ini kenapa, hah?"

Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Sakura kencang, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu pada Yahiko, bukan? Kami hanya makan malam bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena ia bersedia membantu mempromosikan butikku." Jelas Sakura.

"Dan hanya kau yang mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Kau menyakitiku, Sasuke." Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh, "Kau tidak berhak menghakimi Yahiko dengan pikiranmu."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau membelanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua tangan pinggang.

"Tentu saja. Yahiko adalah temanku sejak SMU, dia adalah―"

"Pria yang mengganggumu bahkan saat kita masih menikah dulu."

Sakura membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Sasuke ingat betul, selain Ino, Yahiko adalah teman Sakura yang lain yang datang saat sidang perceraian keduanya digelar.

"Hentikan semua ini, Sasuke. Apa kau marah padaku? Sejak kapan kau bisa marah padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum mengejek. "Bukankah pernikahan kita selalu _baik-baik saja_?" Sakura entah kenapa merasa tersulut melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara, Sakura? Bukankah kau selalu _menurutiku_?" balas Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura dan Sasuke saling menatap tajam. Tapi, kemudian sebuah pertanyaan muncul. Jika Sasuke hanya belum terbiasa tanpanya, haruskah Sasuke merasa semarah ini?

 _Tidak mungkin, Sasuke hanya mencintai Karin. Mereka mungkin bertengkar dan Sasuke meluapkannya padaku. Ya, mungkin. Tapi, Sasuke bukan tipe seperti itu. Oh, Kami-sama._

"Jadi, kau datang ke sini hanya untuk meneriakiku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin membawamu kembali."

"Kau tahu di mana pintu keluarnya, Sasuke."

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku, Sakura? Aku minta maaf padamu atas semua yang kulakukan dulu, aku tahu aku mengecewakanmu. Kumohon, biarkan kita mencobanya lagi." Ujar Sasuke, ia tidak lagi menatapnya tajam. Sebaliknya, ia tampak putus asa.

Sakura sendiri tidak ingin mengkhianati perasaannya. Tapi, apa ia pantas menerimanya? Tidak peduli apakah Sasuke benar mencintainya atau tidak, yang jelas Sakura bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam suara dan tatapan Sasuke.

"Apa Karin tahu kau ke sini? Tidak baik melakukan ini, Sasuke. Kau menyaki―"

GREP!

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, mendekap tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Menyesap aroma ceri yang menguar, merasakan lembutnya kulit juga rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Sasuke, tidak seperti pelukan sebelumnya. Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke menyesal. Tubuh atletis Sasuke terasa hangat. Saat pria itu semakin mendekapnya, Sakura semakin sulit untuk tidak melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Berhenti memikirkan orang lain. Pikirkan tentang dirimu, pikirkan tentang kita." Ujar Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Sakura membuat wanita itu merinding.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan orang lain, saat orang lain itu adalah calon istrimu?" Jawab Sakura. Suaranya sedikit teredam oleh dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku dan Karin tidak lagi bersama. Kami putus."

 _Apa?_

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menatap Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan. Sasuke dan Karin baru saja makan malam bersama, bagaimana mungkin mereka...

"Karin menyadari perasaanku padamu, ia tahu aku sudah tidak lagi mencintainya. Karin dan aku sepakat untuk mengakhiri segalanya, termasuk pernikahan kami." Ucap Sasuke, seakan ia tahu isi kepala Sakura.

"Kau meninggalkannya?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke menggangguk, "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Sasuke."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karin begitu mencintaimu, dia tetap mencintaimu meski kau menikah denganku. Dia dengan sabar menunggumu selama dua tahun. Dan kau meninggalkannya?!" Suara Sakura meninggi.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kenapa kau harus begitu merasa bersalah pada Karin?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura mundur selangkah.

"Aku merebutmu darinya. Aku memisahkan kalian."

"Tidak ada yang merebut atau direbut di sini. Saat Ayah memintaku menikah denganmu, aku memang masih berpacaran dengan Karin. Tapi, demi Tuhan, Sakura. Hubungan kami berakhir bukan karena pernikahan itu." Sasuke coba menjelaskan, tapi Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau juga sangat mencintainya. Kau setia kepadanya bahkan saat kita sudah menikah."

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, "Ya, aku akui itu. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karin sudah meninggalkanku, lalu kau ada di sana. Kau yang begitu sabar dan baik kepadaku. Tapi, tidak ada yang kulakukan selain menyakiti hatimu dengan terus mengabaikanmu."

Sakura menahan air matanya. Ini pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke yang begitu menyesal. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak ingin kembali menjadi penghalang. Ia perempuan, ia mengerti perasaan Karin.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Kau harus kembali pada Karin, kau jatuh cinta lebih dulu padanya. Kau bisa mencintainya lagi." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Kau hanya bingung."

"Aku sudah melewati kebingungan selama enam bulan, Sakura. Aku sudah yakin sekarang. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Tidakkah kau merasakannya?" Sasuke mendekat dan meraih tangan Sakura, menempelkannya di dada kirinya, "Apakah aku berdebar seperti ini saat bersama Karin? Tidak."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, Sasuke. Tidak."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau menjengkelkan, Sakura. Biar kutanya sekali lagi padamu, apa kau sungguh ingin aku kembali pada Karin?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

Firasat Sakura mengatakan akan ada hal buruk terjadi, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil menatap Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

"Kesempatan terakhir, Sakura, dan aku tidak main-main. Apa kau tidak menginginkanku? Kau tidak ingin bersama denganku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Sasuke. Aku serius dengan ucapanku." Balas Sakura dengan keras.

"Baik." Sasuke memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Sakura, tertera nomor seseorang dengan nama Karin di sana. "Akan kuwujudkan keinginanmu."

Firasat Sakura semakin kuat. Perasaan tidak enak memenuhi hatinya. Sakura tanpa sadar mulai berkeringat. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa sedikit menyesal dengan ucapannya. Benarkah ia akan merelakan Sasuke saat pria itu akhirnya mencintainya?

"Halo, Karin?"

" _Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?_ "

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara Karin. Sasuke menyalakan pengeras suara di ponselnya. Ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang mulai terlihat panik.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

" _Tidak. Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ "

"Aku sudah menemui Sakura."

" _Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana? Kalian sudah bersama sekarang?_ "

Sakura menggigit keras bibirnya, tangannya terkepal. Ia tidak menyukai ini, apa pun yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Sakura bisa memastikan ini tidak akan baik baginya.

"Sebenarnya, Karin, Sakura bilang dia tidak menginginkanku. Sebaliknya, dia ingin kita kembali bersama."

" _Apa? Kenapa? Kukira Sakura-san juga mencintaimu. Dia selalu menatapmu lembut. Apa kau menyakitinya, Sasuke-kun?_ "

 _Hentikan curahan hati itu!_

"Sakura hanya tidak mencintaiku, dia terus memintaku kembali padamu. Jadi, Karin maukah kau―"

BRAK!

Sakura merebut kasar ponsel Sasuke lalu melemparnya asal. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya lebih mengejutkan.

Dengan cepat, Sakura menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Mencium pria itu dengan penuh nafsu, seakan ia bisa mati jika tidak melakukannya. _Onxy_ Sasuke sempat membulat, butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna sikap agresif Sakura.

Sasuke ikut memejamkan mata kemudian membalas serbuan bibir Sakura di bibirnya. Tangannya menekan pinggul Sakura, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap tengkuk Sakura. Sasuke menahan erangannya saat tangan Sakura ikut bermain. Merambat naik lalu meremas rambutnya gemas.

Bibir mereka terus saling menghisap. Sakura menyerah, ia membuka mulutnya. Sasuke semakin lepas kendali saat diberi izin untuk memasuki mulut Sakura. Lidah keduanya saling membelai dan membelit sensual.

" _Halo, Sasuke-kun? Kau masih di sana?"_

Sasuke dan Sakura mengabaikan suara Karin. Keduanya terus memenuhi hasrat masing-masing. Sakura sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke meninggalkan mulutnya. Tapi, kekecewaan itu langsung sirna saat lidah panas dan basah Sasuke menyusuri rahangnya, dagunya, lehernya lalu kembali naik ke telinganya.

"Engh... Sasuke."

Sakura semakin meremas rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang semakin kusut karena tindakannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke. Entah karena terbawa suasana atau memang ia menginginkannya, Sakura mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram saat Sakura membelai dadanya yang telanjang. Sasuke menurunkan risleting _dress_ Sakura, menjalari tangannya di punggung itu. Sasuke berhenti saat tangannya menyentuh pengait _bra_ di sana.

Sakura sadar di mana tangan Sasuke berhenti. Mereka saling menatap, Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sekali lagi sebelum kalimat itu terucap.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke. Matanya tidak lepas menatap _emerald_ Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Miliki aku, Sasuke." Jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke mengangkat kedua pahanya kemudian menggendongnya. Ia lalu tertawa bahagia. Sasuke masih terus menciumi wajah Sakura.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke. Kita bisa menabrak."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengecup setiap sisi wajah Sakura. Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke erat, menikmati sensasi saat pria itu menjilat rahangnya.

"Kamarku ada di tengah. Ada gantungan huruf S di pintunya." Ujar Sakura dengan sedikit terengah.

"Untuk 'Sasuke'?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Untuk 'Sakura'."

Keduanya terkekeh. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Sakura dengan tumitnya, sementara bibirnya masih sibuk mencium, menghisap dan sesekali menggigit wajah juga leher Sakura.

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di atas ranjang _queen size_ disana. Menopang berat badannya dengan tangannya, Sasuke diam sejenak menatap Sakura yang juga sedang melihatnya. Keduanya tersenyum. Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh bodoh karena mengabaikanmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Jadi, apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya dan Sakura menggangguk, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti jika sudah memulai, Sakura."

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau berhenti, Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke memberinya seringai yang tampak seksi di matanya. Mereka kembali berciuman. Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura, ia menghisap bibir wanita itu tanpa ampun. Sakura sungguh menyukainya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar mendapat akses lebih mudah memasuki mulut Sakura.

Ketika lidah keduanya membelit hingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan, Sakura mulai membuka kemeja Sasuke dan melemparnya asal. Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah, dengan sedikit mengangkat punggung Sakura, ia melepaskan _dress_ merah itu.

Melihat Sakura yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia memandangi tubuh itu. Tubuh putih bersih itu, ukuran dada yang tidak berlebihan, perut yang rata. Mata Sasuke terus kebawah...

"Jangan membuatku malu, Sasuke."

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau cantik, sungguh."

Sakura tersipu dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin tidak dapat menahan diri. Sasuke mengecup leher Sakura saat tangannya mulai meraba dada Sakura, membelainya kemudian meremasnya. Sakura mendesah merasakan nikmat. Sasuke terus meraba tubuh Sakura. Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya kemudian melepas pengait _bra_ Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir saat Sasuke menatap kedua payudaranya tanpa kedip. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, nafas panasnya menerpa payudara Sakura. Puas menatapnya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya lalu menghisap puting payudara itu.

"Aaahhh, Sasuke."

Sakura mendesah semakin keras, tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke. Puting payudara Sakuta terasa keras juga manis di mulut Sasuke, membuatnya terus menghisapnya bergantian kanan dan kiri. Sasuke menghentikan hisapannya di payudara Sakura, tapi ciuman panasnya terasa semakin ke bawah.

Sakura menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku saat melihat Sasuke menciumi selangkangannya. Sasuke menatapnya dan Sakura mengangguk lalu mengangkat pinggulnya. Sasuke membuang asal celana dalam Sakura.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat melihat vagina Sakura. _Pink,_ bersih dan basah. Tidak tahan, tanpa meminta izin, Sasuke menjilatnya. Sakura tersentak hingga kembali berbaring merasakan lidah Sasuke menari-nari di vaginanya.

"Oooohh!"

Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Sakura sementara tangannya mengusap kasar klitoris di sana. Sakura terengah-engah mendapat dua serangan sekaligus. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu memasukan jarinya, bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat sementara lidahnya berganti menjilat klitoris Sakura.

"Ooohh, oooh, Sasuke."

Sakura menegang, ia menjepit kepala Sasuke dengan kedua pahanya. Vaginanya terasa gatal dan berkedut cepat sementara otot perutnya mengencang. Sakura meremas seprei dengan kuat, memejamkan matanya erat. Sasuke bertindak lebih liar di bawah sana. Jilatannya juga gerakan jarinya semakin cepat hingga...

"Aaahh! Ahh!"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia berdiri sambil melepas kancing celananya. Keduanya bertatapan. _Emerald_ Sakura meredup, bibirnya terbuka namun menunjukan sedikit senyuman.

"Kita baru akan mulai, Sayang." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke saat pria itu kembali menindihnya dan menciumnya. Sasuke membelai vagina Sakura sebelum menggosokan ujung penisnya. Sakura kembali mendesah merasakan betapa kerasnya benda itu.

"Ini akan sakit, kau tahu itu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. Ia mulai memajukan pinggulnya. Sakura meringis saat vaginanya dipaksa melebar menerima penis Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan mata dan Sasuke kembali mendorong pinggulnya.

"Tatap aku saat kita melakukannya, Sakura."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, menatap _onxy_ Sasuke yang diselimuti hasrat. Dengan tusukan keras, Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura hingga ada darah yang merembes keluar. Sakura reflek memeluk Sasuke erat, meredam teriakannya di bahu Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Kepedihan dan sakit yang dirasakan Sakura berganti menjadi kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Sakura terus mendesah merasakan vaginanya di pompa kuat oleh penis Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghisap puting payudara Sakura, sementara ia meremas payudara yang satunya. Sakura menggelinjang saat dirasanya penis Sasuke bergerak keluar masuk lebih cepat.

"Aaah, Sasu. Aku―"

"Tahan, Sakura."

Sasuke mencengkram bantal di tangannya saat ia terus memajumundurkan penisnya dengan keras dan cepat. Makin keras, makin cepat. Sakura menggeleng, desahannya menggila. Sasuke menunduk menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Ooouuhh, Sasuke!"

"Sakura, aaaarrggh!"

Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. Keduanya terengah dan berkeringat. Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke. Senyum tersungging di bibir keduanya.

"Itu tadi luar biasa, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "Hm, sangat."

"Harusnya sudah sejak dulu kulakukan."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tentu." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi, kau bersamaku sekarang. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melepasku apa pun yang terjadi."

"Aku berjanji." Sakura membelai pipi Sasuke, "Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku apa pun yang terjadi."

"Aku berjanji."

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut sebelum kembali terjatuh di atas tubuh wanita. Sakura tersenyum mengusap rambut Sasuke hingga dengkuran halus terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sakura ikut memejamkan mata. Dan ia tahu ini bukanlah mimpi.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menikah beberapa bulan kemudian. Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura tetap menjadi _designer_ , tapi Sakura harus cuti saat kandungannya berusia delapan bulan nanti. Sasuke semakin protektif terhadap Sakura sejak ia tahu istrinya hamil.

" _Kau sudah makan buahmu?"_

"Sudah."

" _Kau sudah minum susumu?"_

"Sudah."

" _Bagus. Pukul berapa kau selesai? Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan pulang agak terlambat."

" _Sakura."_

Sakura terkekeh mendengar suara jengkel Sasuke. Ia begitu bahagia sekarang. Pernikahannya sempurna dan Sasuke ada bersamanya. Belum lagi janin yang sedang dikandungnya. Senang rasanya akan memiliki bayi perempuan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku selesai pukul lima."

" _Aku akan di sana pukul lima. Berhentilah menyebalkan, Sakura. Kau tahu aku sudah mencintaimu sekarang, 'kan?"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tersenyum meski keduanya tidak saling melihat. Pada akhirnya, inilah balasan yang harus diterima keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura saling jatuh cinta dan harus memulai kembali pernikahan mereka.

* * *

 _ **For you**_

 _ **Because you'll surely  
Fly up to this sky  
Even if you fall a few times  
For you  
There's just one important thing  
To keep on dreaming  
Please don't close off your heart**_

 _ **Even though you were hurt  
You held back your tears and endured it  
Since I came  
To see you clearly  
You don't have to tell me anything  
I already know  
That you always try hard**_

 **(AZU – For You)**

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yup! Aku kembali :D Haloooooo, _minna_! _Ogenki desu ka?_ Duh, aku kangen _banget_ nge _post_ cerita di sini. Akhirnya ide cerita yang sudah lama mengendap berhasil di selesaikan. Yeeeaaayy! Tapi, _gomen_ :( Tegurlah aku yang menelantarkan RUN TO ME dan IN THE NAME OF LOVE :'''(( Aku _stuck banget_ , padahal ide udah ada.. Huftt~ Semangati aku, ya, _minna_!

Btw, gimana cerita kali ini? Kurang greget atau gimana? Hehehe, aku kasih lemon loh~ Walaupun kurang asem, tapi semoga terasa ya? *apanya* Haha :D _Yosh_ , jangan lupa _review_ nya ya, _minna_? _Arigatou_ ;D *kissu kissu buat kalian*

Jaa~


End file.
